clashofclansconceptionfandomcom-20200216-history
Witch
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Witch never fights alone, constantly raising dead warriors. Upgraded Witches raise more skeletons at a time." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Witch is a powerful troop that can summon dead warriors from past battles (Skeletons). She can be used as a support troop (similar to the way the Healer works) and when used correctly, can wipe a battlefield with ease. **The Witch has short purple hair that goes down to her shoulders. She wears two golden shoulder pieces, a golden belt, and a raggedy skirt. She also wears a raggedy purple cape and holds a staff with a goat's skull. ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' ** As she has low hitpoints, the Witch is recommended as a support troop, and should be placed near the back of an attack. Don't group Witches together or a Mortar may wipe them all out. Plus the Witch's Skeletons are good tanks to attract the attention of defense buildings. **Drop a couple of Giants as distractions, with a few Wall Breakers shortly after. Then add 1-3 Witches and they will spawn Skeletons to help the Giants. When the Giants and Witches finish destroying the defenses, drop 1-4 additional Wall Breakers (depending on level) along with 1-4 Witches and more Giants. **The Witch's Skeletons can help Giants destroy buildings. **The Witch's Skeletons can easily overwhelm defenses, though splash-damaging buildings (Mortars and Wizard Towers) can wipe them out just as easily as they can be raised. **If you have strong enough Lightning Spells, take out one or two Mortars at the start of the raid. This will greatly decrease the base's splash damage capability. More Skeletons will then stay alive longer acting as a distraction for the defense and will let your stronger troops take care of the rest. **If you see a Witch on defense, a single Lightning Spell or Poison Spell is a convenient option to prevent wave after wave of Skeletons continually distracting your offensive troops. **Using an all-Witch army, while not recommended due to the extreme cost, can potentially topple most base designs if supported by spells. Due to the fact that 20 level 3 Witches (the most you can have) can summon up to 200 skeletons in total, most defenses will often get swarmed. Mortars and Wizard Towers are the only defenses that can handle the Skeleton swarm. Beware that even high-level walls won't last long due to the additive damage of all the Skeletons. This strategy works as long as the Witches can reliably stay alive, once the Witches start to die, the Skeleton horde will drop in numbers which can result to a defeat. *'Defensive Strategy' **When using Witches as part of your Clan Castle complement, place the Clan Castle behind walls to protect her from being drawn out and killed easily. **As Skeleton Traps are good for distracting P.E.K.K.A's, so is a Witch. A protected Witch has the ability to destroy a P.E.K.K.A with ease. **Asking for Giants with Witches is a great idea. With the same speed, the giants will be able to take off some heat from the Witches until their skeletons take over. This is, unless a Poison Spell will be used to kill the Witches. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At levels 1 and 2, the Witch has a magenta dress with slightly crumpled ends and a few holes. She carries a staff capped by the skull of a ram with golden horns. Her hair is purple and goes down almost to the bottom of her dress. She appears to be carrying a walking stick. **At level 3, the Witch gains a golden headdress. Her dress loses the holes and smoothes itself out. Her staff gains two golden rings around the handle. ---- *'Trivia' **The Witch has approximately the same amount of health as a Wizard of similar level. **Although she appears to have no feet, which makes it seem like she is levitating, she is actually a ground troop and will not be attacked by Air Defenses. **In terms of health and damage output, the Skeletons that the Witch summons are slightly stronger than a level 6 Archer. However, the Skeletons have no ranged attack. **In the Japanese language setting of the game, the Witch is called "Necromancer" literally. ***Necromancy is a form of magic involving communication with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily. ** **Only a certain amount of Skeletons per Witch can be on the battlefield at the same time (see table below for details). **Although summoned Skeletons look very similar to Wall Breakers, they are more likely to be Barbarians because they have a similar look, stance and attacking style. **If you observe carefully, the Witch looks similar to the Archer, only much more "''zombified".'' **Witches don't require any graves on the battlefield to summon skeletons. **Rage Spells don't speed up the Witch's Skeleton production. **When summoning Skeletons, the Witch glows green and raises her scepter. **When you have a Witch in your Clan Castle, and it creates Skeletons during a defense, the Skeletons that were made do not go back into the Clan Castle. **The summoned Skeletons make upon-death skeletons. ** Witches attack with green fireballs. ** The witch has the fastest attack speed of any troop. Note: Level 4 witches are exclusively available in donation level up perks. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Troops Category:Dark Elixir Troops Category:Ground Troops Category:Anti-air Category:Tier 2